Heart of Shadow
by KumiWolf3
Summary: Something other than his hidden heritage may have caused Loki to break and try to take over the Earth. Though unknown to him his past may come back not to haunt but to help him find himself in a new way.
1. Prologue

** Been awhile since I wrote anything it seems but anyway here's my try at an Avengers fanfic. I own nothing except the Ocs.**

**Heart of Shadow**

It was a beautiful day as all days go in Asgard but today was an exceptionally beautiful and grand day. One of the two sons of Odin Allfather had taken a bride and they were preparing to be married on this day. Laughter filled the silence as two horses raced along the plains of Asgard, heading away from the golden city toward the sea. A young man reined in his black stallion, he wore robes of green and black, as a dappled gray mare ran passed him and into the shallows. The rider was a young woman wearing an elegant violet dress with a black over robe; she turned her horse to the young man.

"You let me win that race, did you not, Loki?" she asked with a smirk on on her pale face.

"Now why would I allow you to win, my love?" Loki asked smiling to her as he dismounted gracefully.

The woman turned her horse, heading toward Loki a wide smile on her face as she jumped from her horse and into Loki's arms. They laughed together as Loki spun them around holding onto his love as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As Loki set his love on her feet he pulled her in close kissing her tenderly on the lips looking into her amethyst eyes.

"I love you, Kraka Eirdaughter." he whispered to her.

"As I love you, Loki Odinson." Kraka whispered back.

She looked deep into his emerald eyes just smiling at him still unable to believe that a lesser goddess such as herself had fallen in love with the God of Mischief. They stood holding each other for a few moments longer before jumping apart at the sound of thunderous laughter. Looking down the shore from where they had come, they spotted a large man upon a white horse galloping toward them.

"Thor." Loki sighed looking at Kraka. "How he always manages to find me I shall never know."

Kraka giggled, "Maybe because he loves you just as much as I do and will search forever for you."

They shared another smile and a kiss as they waited for Thor to join them; Loki wrapped his arm around Kraka's thin waist.

"Brother! Lady Kraka!" Thor exclaimed a broad grin on his face. "Mother has bade me to find you and bring you both so that the ceremony may begin."

Loki tilted his head to look at Kraka who smiled and nodded, "Shall we go, love of my life?"

Smiling, Loki kissed his love once more before leading her to her horse then mounting his own. Kraka found herself riding between Thor and Loki, they were all silent though Thor tried to make conversation.

"Shall we race again, love?" Loki asked looking at Kraka with a mischievous smile.

Kraka smiled back before taking off giving the other two no warning; she laughed as her horse flew beneath her. She could hear the hoofbeats of Loki's steed and his laughter right behind her until she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. In less than a second, she heard Loki call her name before her horse reared throwing her from its back and running off.

"Kraka!" Loki yelled from somewhere, she couldn't see.

Pushing herself up, she noticed a large beast with blood red eyes jump at her. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came as Loki appeared before her stabbing the beast. Getting to her feet, Kraka maneuvered herself so that sh was back to back with Loki, pulling a long knife from the folds of her dress.

"Kraka, you should retreat now." Loki told her looking over his shoulder at her.

"I will never leave your side whether it be battle or illness." Kraka answered stabbing one of the beasts as it lunged. "Together til the end of time."

Loki nodded and they battled the beasts that attacked them, listening to Thor laugh as he beat back the creatures. Soon the two were separated from each other though they both fought to get back to the others side but the beasts were a never ending swarm. One of the beasts caught Kraka by surprise biting into her shoulder as they both fell to the ground.

"Kraka!" Loki screamed.

Kraka cried out in pain as the beast bit deeply into her shoulder breaking every bone in the process as well as tear her side open with its claws. With her free arm she was able to stab the beast causing it to just simply fall on top of her knocking all the air out of her. She couldn't move the beast as another one, this one larger with glowing red eyes, stalked toward her bearing its yellow teeth.

"Loki." she whispered in pain and sadness. "I love you now and forever."

The beast lunged toward her but it was struck by something that Kraka couldn't see as she called upon her magic. She began to sink into shadow leaving the beast that pinned her to the ground where it was away from her and her pained body. Then everything went dark, she curled into a broken ball of pain and longing to be with Loki; wanting to keep him safe.

She didn't know how much time passed until she reappeared to nothing, no beasts, no Thor and to her horror no Loki. Panicking and in pain all she wanted to do was scream Loki's name to know that he was alright even though she could feel herself slipping slightly.

"Kraka." came a voice.

Turning her head, her panic disappeared and she smiled weakly to Loki wishing that he didn't have to see her like this. Loki dropped to his knees looking at her wounds which bleed freely and looking into his emerald eyes she saw fear. Green fire surrounded her as Loki placed a gentle kiss on her forehead but she could feel that nothing had changed.

"Do not fear, my love." she whispered in pain as the fire disappeared. "I died everyday waiting for you, Loki and I have loved for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."

Loki was speechless as she spoke just holding her closer to him as her voice became weaker and faded. Her amethyst eyes closed like there was a weight there that would not allow her to keep them open any longer.

"Loki, give her here." demanded a voice as Kraka slipped further into darkness.

"I love you, Kraka." Loki whispered, sadness and fear clear in his soft voice.

"As I love you, Loki." Kraka whispered her voice barely audible.

It was at that moment, that Odin Allfather appeared next to his son and took Kraka from Loki's arms. He spirited her away without a word to Loki, leaving the young god on his knees still staring down at his hands. Thor had to help his brother to return to the golden city not wanting to leave Loki out on the plains vulnerable to the beasts that had somehow gotten into Asgard. The dark haired god was silent and looked paler than normal as they both walked to the throne room to find their father and news of Kraka. They were there for what felt like days to Loki as he waited his head in his hands as he sat on the floor thinking of his love and her words. It was then that Odin returned his wife Frigga walking slightly behind him a great sadness in her eyes as she beheld her young son. Loki looked up his eyes wide when he saw that Kraka was not with his father or mother; that they were alone.

"My son, I am sorry..." Odin trailed off.

"NO!" Loki screamed getting to his feet. "Where is she?"

"She is gone, Loki!"

Odin's voice filled the room causing Loki to stagger back from his parents; he shook his head not wanting to believe it. He searched with his magic but even then he couldn't find her, there was no trance of her nothing except his thoughts of her. It was then that Odin saw something break within his son and he hoped that with time the young god would be able to heal and forget.


	2. Chapter 1

**So this story will be updated hopefully every month; not trying to make an excuse but my classes are taking up a lot of my time.**

Asgard shined in the light of its sun yet one being did not want to see this beautiful day, wanting to stay indoors. Loki, God of Mischief, paced back and forth within the walls of his dark candle lit room. He had been forgiven by mostly everyone but he couldn't shake the horrible memories of what he had done. And he would have preferred to have been locked away in a cell deep in the dungeons away from others. The Allfather's punishment for him had been to take his magic from him until he could earn back the trust of Odin.

He was brought out of his dark thoughts by a thunderous boom against his door, "Thor."

"Brother!" Thor said loudly, striding into the dark room. "Father wishes to see us immediately."

Loki growled clenching his fists, "I am not your brother! And what does Odin want with me?"

"All I was told that it was urgent. Now come, Brother."

Loki sighed, walking slowly out of the room following Thor as guards took up positions behind him watching his every move. Even without his magic, he was still a deadly force with his his knives which he kept hidden upon his person. He couldn't shake the feeling as he followed Thor through the halls that something wasn't right and that something was about to happen.

New York City had taken three years to recover a good part of the city though there was still a lot of work to do. The heroes who had saved the city, The Avengers, had taken up residence in Stark Tower to further protect the city and renamed to tower Avengers Tower. Though some of the team would mobilize to other parts of the globe to help the people of different countries.

"Tony, I've sent my assistant to bring you those documents you need to sign." Pepper Potts told Tony Stark over speaker phone as he poured himself a midday drink.

"Assistant?" Tony asked looking surprised. "When did you get an assistant?"

Pepper sighed, "I hired her a year ago Tony, remember her name is Kassandra. And no hitting on her."

"Now why would I do something like that?"

"Just sign the papers, Tony, and she'll be around to help you guys."

As the call ended, Steve and Bruce walked into the room to grab a quick lunch before heading back to the gym and lab. The two were talking about something that Tony didn't care about and didn't want to know as he took another drink. Clint and Natasha entered a few moments after Steve and Bruce sitting down on the couch before the flat screen television looking around the room.

"Sir, Ms. Kassandra Wolfe is here." JARVIS informed the group.

"Whose Kassandra Wolfe?" Steve asked looking at Tony. "Not one of your new conquests I hope?"

"She's Pepper's assistant apparently." Tony answered with a shrug. "Though I don't know why she needs one."

"Probably just wants help with you." suggested Natasha with a smile.

Before Tony could retort, the door opened and a young girl of about twenty-one walked in a folder under her arm. She wore a blue blouse unbuttoned over a black tanktop with blue jeans and boots, her dark hair was pulled back. Everyone stared at her as she strode into the room placing the papers before Tony and holding out a pen.

"In a hurry?" Tony asked looking at her.

"No sir." she answered gray eyes looking down. "Ms. Potts wanted me to be sure that you signed these then get them mailed to her immediately."

"I'm sure Pepper didn't mean that literally and call me Tony."

"I'm sure she did sir."

Kassandra continued to look at her boots, her dark bangs hid her pale face in shadow as she crossed her arms. She really hated when Tony tried to flirt with her though he was supposed to have a thing with Pepper.

"Leave her alone Tony and do your work." Steve said looking Kassandra. "Would you like something to eat or drink, Ms. Wolfe?"

"No thank you." Kassandra told him. "Once I get these sent off to Ms. Potts, I need to do some shopping. Is there anything that you all need?"

"I don't believe that there is." Bruce said from his seat. "So how long have you worked for Tony or Pepper I should say?"

"About a year I guess. I moved here a year after the invasion when I was about eighteen."

Silence fell around them all as Kassandra continued to look at her boots waiting for Tony to finish. Natasha watched her out of the corner of eyes while sending looks to Clint as if she were saying that they needed to look into this girl. Tony took his time signing the papers trying to make small talk with this girl who seemed too shy to look at anyone.

"Please sir, I really need to get going." Kassandra told him. "My landlord hates it if I leave my animals alone too long."

_"Animals?"_ Tony thought giving her a look. _"Thought she had to shop."_

With a nod, Tony handed the her the papers which she quickly placed in a large vanilla envelope. Without a word, Kassandra headed to the door the Avengers watching her as she walked out of the room.

Outside the city near a warehouse, a woman walked alone her red and black gown billowed around her. Unlike other people, she wore a hooded cloak that hid her face from view as she walked through the dark alleys. A large shadow followed behind her like a dog unseen by any other though there was no one around. She stopped in the darkest part of the alleyway moving her hand like she was signaling something to come to her.

"Come, my dears, for we have work to do." she whispered quietly. "Find them, the ones who protect this pathetic realm and find the one we search for."

Something large formed before her as the darkness began to move around her, shapes burst forth and headed toward the city. The woman laughed as she watched and from beneath her dark hood her eyes gleamed with a bloody red light.


	3. Chapter 2

**Finally another chapter for this.**

Kassandra sat at home looking out her window into the night, there were no lights on in her apartment. There were countless time Pepper had tried to get her to move into Stark Towers or rather Avengers Tower as it was called now, the young woman shook her head, strands of dark hair falling in front of her gray eyes as she turned her back to the window wanting to sleep. She was expected to be at Avengers Tower early so that she could be sure there was food and resources for everyone living there. Distant thunder rumbled in the distance as she went into her bedroom, without any other thoughts.

_/-(Linebreak)-/_

Thunder boomed, making the windows of Avengers Tower shake from the force of it as lightning webbed across the sky. The Avengers found themselves outside on the roof, looking up at the sky waiting with Fury, the director of SHIELD. Lightning flashed across the sky before it struck the tower right in front of the humans standing there. Two figures appeared as the light faded; one large in blue, silver and a cape while the other was smaller, dressed in green, black and gold.

"My Friends!" Thor exclaimed with a large smile.

"Hey there, Thunder boy." Tony greeted, his eyes narrowing when he noticed Loki standing there. "Why did you bring him? And where's his muzzle?"

Loki didn't retort though he wanted to instead he kept his distance from the Avengers, who were staring daggers at him. He did not understand how Odin could send him here other then to see him fail at making amends with these humans. Yet he did not miss the worried glance that Freya, his mother and she would always be his mother no matter what Odin had done, had cast his way as Odin had spoken to both Loki and Thor before they had left.

"Father fears for Midgard and wishes Loki to make amends." Thor told his fellow Avengers. "Brother, will be staying here."

"Um, right."Tony said, walking forward." And how do I know he won't just wreck the place like last time?"

"Father has taken Loki's powers and will only give them back if he can prove himself and make amends."

Each of the Avengers exchanged a look between themselves and Fury as the God of Mischief moved off toward the edge of the building. Green eyes looked out over the city that he had tried to take over, thinking about that failed battle. He wasn't even listening to whatever was going on between the Avengers as he looked out thinking about what he had lost.


End file.
